Concurso San Fic
by El Mundo Del Fic - OFICIAL
Summary: El Mundo del Fic presenta, ante los lectores de FanFiction, los tres primeros lugares conseguidos en el concurso realizado en el grupo de Facebook homónimo.
1. Presentación

**¡Saludos a todos, queridos amigos en FanFiction! Desde El Mundo del Fic les saludamos.**

 **Durante la semana santa de 2017, se realizó en nuestro grupo homónimo de Facebook un concurso de fanfics, en los que se presentaron varios One-Shots, con las siguientes características:**

 **-Tema libre**

 **-Los relatos entregados, tenían un estimado de entre quinientas (500) y mil quinientas (1500) palabras.**

**A continuación, Daremos a conocer los primeros tres puestos del concurso.**

 **!Disfruten!**


	2. Primer lugar

**.**

 ** _El mundo del Fic felicita al ganador del primer lugar del concurso "Sanfic": Mond_ _Dunkel_**

* * *

 **La ultima bibliotecaria**

"Somos lo que leemos y soñamos lo que queremos leer".

Oh, diosas del día y de la noche ¿dónde fueron a parar sus suspiros de vida y benevolencia? Su abandono nos han dejado al borde del precipicio ¿qué paso en esta tierra, ahora yerma, donde adoraron y fueron adoradas? ¡Que el mundo nos las devuelva! ¡Que el mundo vuelva a ser lo qué era! Plegarias inútiles a un cielo ausente e inclemente, objeto de miradas indiscretas por parte de ojos que aún pueden ver y buscan con anhelo el asombro en la vacía infertilidad de una civilización en ruinas. En la brisa aun yace el moribundo aliento que dio origen a canciones que con vehemencia y dulzura encendieron los corazones de aquellos cuya bondad habían heredado de sus padres, y en aras de la fraternidad señalaron un horizonte al cual todos poder mirar con esperanza. La desolación adquirió nuevos significados cuando comenzó a ser el atributo de una realidad constante e incorregible ¿será posible que la miseria siempre fue el estado natural de las cosas?, en ese caso las aspiraciones de aquellos que por primera vez colocaron una piedra sobre la otra representa un acto de rebeldía y sublevación contra el desordenado orden de la naturaleza.

Quien haya escrito alguna vez que Equestria fue una tierra hermosa, es sin duda autor de una gran verdad digna de añoranza. Sin embargo, hoy, tal afirmación cae por el peso aplastante de las circunstancias. Allá, donde los ponis alguna vez cultivaron manzanas y flores, ahora solo crece podredumbre y ponzoña. Las grandes alturas se deformaron convirtiéndose en penumbra y las ciudades, despojadas de sus vestidos de concreto y madera, pasaron a ser esqueletos donde las sombras eran sus únicos habitantes. El mismo panorama se podía obtener de cualquier punto del reino, salvo por una minúscula, pequeña y débil excepción que tenía lugar en los vestigios del antiguo castillo de la amistad. Ahí, una luz había conseguido permanecer inmutable durante siglos tras la gran devastación. Fue esa luz, la que los llamo…

Un alto y esquelético alicornio emergió de la fangosa tierra para posarse frente a las imponentes ruinas del palacio.

—Me cuesta creerlo —dijo la Muerte en un tono cavernoso acompañado del sonido de sus dientes—, pero mi registro goza de la misma atención de la que disfrutan mis huesos.

Al cabo de unos segundos una niebla color azul se manifestó junto al huesudo poni, adoptando una forma alta y equina donde se podían distinguir dos ojos amarillos tan brillantes como dos faroles.

—¿Por qué aparecimos aquí? —pregunto el Tiempo desconcertado, su voz era suave y profunda.

—Porque allá dentro nosotros no existimos, y como no existimos, no podemos aparecer ahí de manera espontánea. A ella no le gusta nuestra presencia, pero no puede evitar que nos acerquemos si dejamos nuestras facultades fuera del alcance de su magia.

—Han pasado setenta mil años desde la última vez que nos vimos en una situación semejante, no me gusta abandonar el infinito por este tipo de cosas —comento el Tiempo, flotando grumosamente junto a la Muerte.

—Celestia me pidió en el otro mundo que tratáramos de ser amables, demás está decir el por qué.

—Todo dependerá de ella.

Habiendo llegado a la entrada principal no sintieron la necesidad de tocar para anunciarse, ya que muy probablemente no serían bienvenidos. Sin intercambiar palabras transitaron por los largos pasillos, los cuales estaban tan repletos de libros como la recepción, el salón real y las habitaciones. La biblioteca era el lugar que buscaban, encontrando un mar de conocimientos con pocos precedentes en la historia. Libros en las paredes, en el suelo, en el techo y flotando en el aire. Se trataba de un nuevo universo donde el papel y la tinta eran los grandes gobernantes.

—No le basto a la Muerte con quitarme a todos mis seres queridos —dijo una voz pastosa—. Ni tampoco le basto al Tiempo con marchitar todo lo bello que conocía. Ahora vienen aquí para arrebatarme mi reino ¡Oh, que inmisericordes son los seres cósmicos!

Una esfera de libros levito abriéndose paso, para acto seguido abrirse como los pétalos de una flor, revelando que en cuyo interior se hallaba una descolorida y demacrada princesa de la amistad. Twilight Sparkle encarnaba la ruina de la nueva Equestria a través de sus apagadas tonalidades purpuras y un rostro que reflejaba desesperanza, a la vez que cólera.

—Ya no existen reinos —señalo el Tiempo en un tono ausente—, no te podemos quitar algo destinado a desaparecer, ya habiendo llegado su momento.

—¡Mis libros nunca desaparecerán, ellos son los que conforman mi reino y tú no los puedes tocar! —clamó Twilight con gran fervor—. El destino de estos escritos ahora recae sobre mí, así como las vidas que he resguardado en sus páginas.

—No deberías hablar de vida sin antes consultarme a mí, yo soy quien emite la sentencia final —dijo la Muerte inclinando levemente su cabeza, dando la impresión de estar sonriendo.

—Hace mucho que hago oídos sordos a tus palabras, las responsabilidades de princesa así me lo demandan. Con mi lectura honro a todos mis amigos y súbditos, vuelven a la vida con cada palabra escrita sobre ellos. No concibo un mundo en el que no se les recuerde, y aunque ustedes deseen con todas sus fuerzas borrar cualquier vestigio de su existencia, yo no lo voy a permitir.

—Tu voluntad es insignificante frente al perfecto orden del cosmos —dijo el Tiempo con severidad—. Ya no puedes seguir manteniéndote al margen del eterno devenir.

—Lo haré mientras ese devenir sea injusto. Todo lo bello y lo bueno continua inmutable en estos libros, he de seguir en este mundo para asegurar su adecuada preservación.

—La justicia es dar a cada uno lo que le corresponde —dijo la muerte con una voz gutural—. Lo que a ti te corresponde es un lugar en el más allá, como a todos los demás. Tu rebeldía es un sinsentido, no hagamos que se extienda hasta que la oscuridad consuma cuanto queda.

—No espero que entes desligados de las sensaciones del plano mortal me lleguen a comprender. Ustedes, que son tan viejos como la creación misma, son heraldos de un orden que no entiende de razón o sentimientos. Por eso es un orden perfecto, pero es estúpido que intente regir sobre seres tan imperfectos. Si todos aquellos a los que gobierna ese orden, tuvieran mi poder, les aseguro que no sería la única aferrándose a algo que les resulte incomprensible.

—Olvida esas consideraciones, que no hacen más que prolongar tu sufrimiento —pidió el Tiempo con voz condescendiente.

—Los únicos que prolongan mi sufrimiento son ustedes.

La Muerte y el Tiempo se miraron confundidos y transcurrieron unos segundos en que gobernó un silencio de cementerio. Twilight les pidió una vez más que se marcharan, encerrándose en sus libros para no verles más la cara. Ya no había palabras que pudieran decir, solo les quedaba actuar de la única manera que podían hacerlo. Al salir del castillo los alicornios se elevaron hacia el lúgubre cielo, para emplear su gran poder sobre la tierra haciendo temblar a la existencia. El suelo bajo el palacio comenzó a deshacerse, como si los componentes de la materia se separasen o perecieran. Twilight junto con todo lo que tenía cayeron en las fauces hambrientas de la oscuridad más profunda concebida por la divinidad, para así reunirse con todos sus seres queridos.

"Leemos lo que añoramos y vivimos la lectura".


	3. Primer lugar (Reseña)

**"La última bibliotecaria", por [Mond Dunkel]**

 **.**

Me gustaría comenzar la reseña citando la primera oración de este fic: "Somos lo que leemos y soñamos lo que queremos leer". Me parece una frase muy cargada de significado y representación en la vida real, y una bonita introducción a este breve reseña.

Tanto en argumento cómo en gramática, este fic supera al estándar medio que solemos hallar en FFn. Unos acentos que volaron por allí y otros detalles que se pueden atribuir a errores de tipeo, pero no eso no afecta en nada a la lectura. El argumento, la idea, su contenido, fue algo que me sorprendió, y al leerlo me ha despertado muchas reminiscencias literarias. En pocas palabras, en un texto atrapante y que produce diversas sensaciones, Mond Dunkel nos presenta una escena casi sencilla y a la vez impactante.

Me disculparán compañeros, pero no puedo evitar tener un "momento erudito", como quien diría. Porque, por un lado, este fic bien podría adaptarse de la prosa al verso, convirtiéndose en lo que podríamos llamar una elegía. Una elegía es un texto lírico de carácter sublime, que casi siempre está dedicado al fallecimiento de una persona o a un evento parecido, y siempre tiene un tono melancólico, triste, que es expresado con un lenguaje muy pulido. Existe desde la Antigua Grecia y ha pervivido en la historia. Además, noté que en el primer párrafo aparece un "Ubi sunt?", que en latín significa "¿Dónde están?", un recurso muy usado para hacer referencia a lo perdido, a lo desaparecido en el tiempo, como una forma de expresar la rapidez con la que pasa el tiempo (uno de los puntos clave en el fic), que las cosas son efímeras, y es imposible que permanezcan tal cual para siempre [un tema muy común en la producción poética del medioevo].

Otro recurso clásico que también pasó al período medieval es la personificación de abstracciones, generalmente con una intención didáctico-moralizante, y después estética. O sea, cuando personificamos un concepto abstracto, como los sentimientos, las pasiones, los vicios, etc. Aquí tenemos personificaciones de dos de los conceptos que más preocupado, fascinado, aterrado y maravillado al ser humano: la Muerte, y el Tiempo. Obviamente prima la intención estética, pero también se podría derivar algo que nos lleve a reflexión.

Por otro lado, otro género al que este fic podría adaptarse (o inspirar un trabajo nuevo) es la tragedia. Especialmente la tragedia griega clásica, donde usualmente vemos a los seres mortales revelándose ante los inmortales, el enfrentamiento entre el ser y su destino, y las consecuencias que de ello deriva: el castigo por la rebeldía contra lo que está pactado para uno, o la aceptación trágica del mismo, siempre deriva en un hecho tortuoso e infeliz para los personajes. Lo cual se refleja en este relato, y no diré más, porque si empiezo a hablar del teatro y sus caracteres muy probablemente me vaya por las ramas.

[Si hubiera una adaptación teatral, por fin se justificaría el uso del formato guión en un fanfic].

Otra cuestión admirable es el trasfondo filosófico que se entreteje en la trama, y responde a aquello que sabemos que ocurrirá pero que nos asusta pensarlo. Y es donde entra Twilight, con su tozudez, con su negación a desaparecer, pero más que nada con su obstinación en defender los últimos recuerdos de lo que fue un gran reino. Todo ello contenido en los libros. Ello me hace acordar a las aspiraciones que tenían los héroes griegos de los mitos: la trascendencia, el más allá concretado en las palabras, en las escrituras, no morir en la memoria de sus pueblos, quienes son generalmente quienes sobreviven al héroe, y no el héroe al pueblo, como pasa en "La última bibliotecaria". Pero Twilight no quiere morir para que no mueran su familia, sus amigas, todo lo que ella amaba, para que sus recuerdos, aunque fueran los de ella, continuaran presentes a través del tiempo.

Tenemos aquí a un autor con potencial, que de hecho, por lo que he leído ya anteriormente de el, tiene buena calidad en sus escritos. Uno que me ha gustado particularmente es "Vals de luz y estrellas".

Para finalizar, quisiera despedirme con la frase con la que finaliza este bello y breve fanfic: "Leemos lo que añoramos y vivimos la lectura", y los dejo con el recordatorio de que todo buen escritor es antes un buen lector.

Saludos cordiales a todos, y los invitamos a comentar sus opiniones al respecto, tanto aquí como en los reviews.

- **FHix** -


	4. Segundo Lugar

.

 _ **El mundo del Fic felicita al ganador del segundo lugar del concurso "Sanfic": LucioVera**_

* * *

 **Imperio Renovado**

— Solo espero que consideres mi propuesta.

Habían pasado un día desde el resurgir del Imperio. Era el 11 de junio, del año 970 de nuestro Señor. Dos días antes, Laurentios Isauros _"El Glorioso"_ , mediante artimañas políticas, guerras, incluso la ruptura de una tregua, había recuperado las provincias claves del Imperio Romano y declarado el _"recipit imperium"._ La plebe y la nobleza bizantina salió a las calles, dándose abrazos sin importar el origen. Las basílicas empezaban a cantar odas religiosas, a los ángeles, a Dios y a su Hijo. Los heraldos anunciaban un glorioso triunfo por las calles de Roma. Y en la antigua Curia, el eclesiarca de la Corte, en ausencia del patriarca ecuménico, colocó sobre la cabeza del emperador el ramo de olivo dorado. NO había nadie que no estuviese orgulloso de ser romano.

Para celebrar la hazaña, el emperador decretó una semana de juegos en el hipódromo. Todos estaban invitados. Ese día, el aforo del gran hipódromo estaba lleno. Casi cien mil almas estaban atentos a una carrera de cuadrigas, donde cuatro competidores del equipo Verde resolvían la siempre larga disputa con sus rivales Azules. La muchedumbre gritaba en cada vuelta, se sorprendía cuando uno de los carros salía destrozado al tomar una curva mal, donde los fanáticos de cierto color clamaban "trampa". Para evitar otra Nika, la varenga estaba lista.

Pero no todos estaban atentos a la carrera. Desde un palco privado, entre las comodidades que ofrece ser miembro del consejo privado del emperador, dos hombres simulan que estaban viendo la carrera. Entre vasos de vino tinto y dulces egipcios, ponían las cartas sobre la mesa.

— Sabes que estás hablando con quien planificó, detalle a detalle, la entrada imperial a Italia ¿Lo sabes?

Era el Exarca Porphyrios Kyritzios de Armenia, Magistros de Bizancio. Como canciller del Imperio. Sin él, no hubiera reconquista. Porphyrios había desintegrado el reino de Lombardía, dividiéndolo a la mitad cuando el duque Liutprand de Ferrara se separó y juró lealtad al emperador Ioseph el Santo, padre de Laurentinos y quien reparó el Gran Cisma. Trajo consigo todo el ducado, incluyendo la valiosa ciudad de Rávena. Luego de la muerte de Uta, su cuñada, Liutprand trajo consigo el ducado de Ferrara. Todo ello, gracias a la participación de Porphyrios en las intrigas lombardas. También, el Magistros recorrió toda la península para hacer reclamaciones sobre las antiguas provincias. Sin él, Génova y Capua no podían ser recuperadas.

Obviamente, su colaboración en el _recipit imperium_ no quedó sin recompensa. Laurentinos había nombrado a Porphyrios _Exarca de Armenia_ , era un gobernador militar de su tierra natal. El emperador había ayudado al Magistros a reorganizar Armenia, dando nuevas tierras y títulos. Solo había un pequeño problema, y el representante de ese problema lo tenía a su lado.

Desde hacía cuatro años, Vaspurakan, una provincia al sur de la capital de Armenia, había sido heredado por el Duque Alepo. Este, había adquirido por la fuerza cuatro de las cinco provincias del ducado. Se sentía resentido de que no podía hacer nada contra él: la esposa del Duque era sobrina del emperador, hija del Exarca de Mesopotamia; y aunque lo quisiera, tendría que luchar contra el Exarca de Siria, protector del duque de Alepo, y contra el Exarca de Mesopotamia. Las montañas armenias no eran rival para 32 mil soldados, en conjunto, cuando solo tienes seis mil y un enemigo _apuntando a tu garganta._

 _Siria._ Siempre había sido problemática desde que se recuperó. Era quitarle a los Abassidas el corazón de su imperio, el cual costó cinco guerras santas para hacerlo. Luego, en un ataque de ebriedad y rabia, el emperador en su momento le quitaba sus títulos a los propietarios, incluso atacando al patriarca de Antioquía. Siria lideró todas las guerras civiles contra los emperadores Isauros, perdiendo miserablemente en cada ocasión. Staurakios el Casto, Exarca de Siria, aún recuerda esos amargos tiempos, cuando su padre, quien ostentó el cargo por treinta años y su abuelo por treinta y dos, aún recordaba sus días durante el asedio de Damasco. Anastasios tenía sobre sus hombros el peso del resentimiento sirio.

" _Solo está en el consejo porque el Emperador no quiere poner a su hermano ahí."_

— Si vamos a ver, yo también he luchado por el Imperio ¿O es que no te acuerdas de la Yihad? Levanté mis tropas para reforzar las fronteras. — Espetó Staurakios, tomando un trago de vino. En una ojeada rápida, un cuadriga del equipo Azul chocó contra otro del equipo Verde.

— Lo recuerdo. No soy tan viejo, es más, somos casi contemporáneos. — Le respondió Phorpyrios, asintiendo.

— Y como tales, te lo vuelvo a pedir, Magistros. El imperio está en peligro con los Isauros. Cada día que pasa, se nota más la posesión del emperador Laurentios en la corte. Mi colega, el Sakellarios Ugolino, me ha enviado cartas donde se muestra preocupado. Me cuenta que en la mañana del 5 de junio, el emperador no dejaba de hablar solo mientras tenía la cabeza pegada a una pared. Hablaba como si se tratara de otra persona, en idiomas extraños, soltando carcajadas al aire. Se necesitó la intervención de cuatro guardias, un varengo y de la emperatriz para tranquilizarlo y llevarlo a sus aposentos.

— Estamos hablando de quien ha recuperado el Imperio. Y yo estoy hablando con alguien cuyas palabras están motivadas por la revancha y el resentimiento; _cruel._

— Estamos hablando del Bisabuelo de Petros el Guapo, quien en vida mandó a decapitar, cegar y castrar a todo desdichado que se le cruzase en medio. Familiar o vasallo, extranjero o ciudadano, mujer, niño u hombre; todos sufriendo a manos de ese monstruo. Quizás el espíritu de Petros está poseyendo a Laurentios. — Dijo Staurakios, claramente afectado por las palabras del Magistros. Habían rumores sobre su padre, Anastasios, sobre el trato que recibían los prisioneros y vasallos del Exarca de Siria. Cosas tan aterradoras, que el resto del Imperio lo llamaban _"el cruel". —_ Solo te estoy pidiendo que reconsideres la propuesta que te hice. Porphyrios, entiende una cosa, el Imperio está agradecido por los servicios que la Casa de Isauros ha ofrecido. Pero estamos hablando de una casa que nació de las insurrecciones iconoclastas. Estamos hablando de emperadores que están adquiriendo mas y mas poder, centralizando el gobierno en su persona y quitándole al imperio una forma de revocarlos. Siria y Armenia, que yo recuerde, también lucharon juntas contra los Isauros. Solo, te pido, que por favor, consideres mi propuesta.

Porphyrios se levantó. Observaba la carrera. Observaba el aforo del hipódromo. Cien mil almas habían hecho temblar al emperador Justiniano.

— Muy bien, pero pongo las siguientes condiciones. — Espetó Porphyrios, quien no dejaba de ver el espectáculo. — Primero, saca al Duque de Alepo de Vaspurakan y dame ese territorio. Segundo, quiero el respaldo de al menos Mesopotamia, Georgia y Jerusalén. Solo así, te daré todo el apoyo que quieras en el consejo.

— Hecho, haré lo que pueda. — Dijo Anastasios, soltando una gran sonrisa. — Lo que quiero, es que integremos un gobierno como el de Augusto, en donde el senado, en este caso el Consejo del Emperador, tenga igual o más peso que lo que diga o haga el Emperador. Una institución soberana, en donde cada Exarca elige una representación en el senado, y donde Elegirán al próximo Emperador entre los súbditos del imperio; en especial, los exarcas como nosotros. Así evitamos una sucesión continua a favor de un emperador más capaz para el Imperio. Un senado, como el del antiguo Imperio.

— ¿Y hacer valer, aún más, el poder de los exarcas? ¿Incluso llegar a la creación de Déspotas? — Porphyrios asentía lentamente. Recordaba el caso en los anales de la historia: el primer déspota que, por error, se formó en el imperio fue el de Siria y Serbia… Cosas que terminaron muy mal. — Porphyrios, déspota de Armenia. Título que tendría la familia Kyritzios por generaciones. Quitarle poder al emperador y dárselo a los exarcas, y entre ellos, elegir al próximo emperador ¿Qué hacemos con este?

— Al actual. Esperar. Reunir fuerzas y exigir nuestros derechos. O, cuando muera, manipular al lerdo de su hijo. Luego de eso, repartirnos el poder del Imperio.

Staurakios el Casto estaba satisfecho. Lentamente, se preparó para salir del palco.

— Recuerda una cosa, Staurakios. — Porphyrios lo detuvo en la puerta al llamar su atención. Tenía una cosa más que decir. El exarca de Siria se detuvo y dio una media vuelta sobre sus talones para mirar al Magistros. — A cambio de dar más poderes a los exarcas y reducir el del Augusto, a los futuros emperadores ¿Vas a arriesgarte a que déspotas ambiciosos combatan con otros? ¿Mientras que nuestros vecinos ambiciosos y resentidos por nuestras conquistas esperan el momento para atacar?

A pesar de la aclamación de los espectadores, ambos exarcas mantuvieron un respetuoso silencio.

— Se renovó el imperio ¿No?


	5. Segundo Lugar (reseña)

" **Imperio renovado", por [Lucio Vera]**

Mucho tiempo ha que la gran Antigüedad Clásica fue recuperada por el Humanismo entre los siglos XIII y XIV y reproducida en todos los campos por el Renacimiento en los siglos XV y XVI. El peso que Grecia y Roma tuvieron en más de mil años de historia se acrecentó, y sus grandes resultados comenzaron a hacerse visibles desde el siglo XVI en adelante. Hace un tiempo, estudiando a los Grandes Maestros Clásicos y los Grandes Maestros Humanistas, Renacentistas o Clasicistas que les siguieron, más todos aquellos grandes y no tan grandes autores que emularon una y otra vez a Virgilio, Horacio, Ovidio, Homero, y demás, he pensado si en el siglo XXI o siguientes sería posible un segundo Renacimiento de esa brillante Antigüedad Clásica… lo más probable es que no, porque creo que a esta altura de la historia ya se ha estudiado todo lo que se podía estudiar, y lo que no, ha caído por siempre en el olvido por las inclemencias del tiempo y de los elementos.

Sin irme demasiado lejos, si bien este relato no se puede enmarcar en un fandom, tiene un marco histórico bastante amplio. Se nota mucho que el autor sabe de lo que está escribiendo, aunque no sé si podría llamarlo un erudito, porque mi conocimiento de la historia romana no amerita hacer calificaciones muy específicas. Me parece interesante el respeto que tiene por la escritura original de los nombres, y el tratamiento fluido del conflicto, basado en intrigas políticas que nos sonarán parecidas incluso en nuestro contexto.

No hay mucho que decir de la redacción, salvo algunos pequeños detalles como tildes faltantes. En cuanto a narrativa, es suelta aunque se distiende un poco. Habla de mucho en pocas páginas, y eso lleva un poco a la confusión. Se podría decir que este trabajo podría tomarse como fragmento o inicio de un relato histórico basado en el tiempo, en el lugar y en los conflictos políticos de aquellos años tan lejanos a nosotros.

De hecho, algo que me parece pertinente señalar es la floración y el éxito de historias, ya sean de índole histórica o ficcional, dentro del plano de la fantasía, que se ha dado en nuestros tiempos. Sería como una especie de… "Renacimiento del Medioevo"… Mundos, conflictos y personajes en ambientes medioevales o clásicos han captado el interés de una heterogeneidad de lectores. Es como si hoy existiera la necesidad de salirse un poco de estos tiempos altamente tecnologizados y con conflictos complejos y casi propios de la época, a otros tiempos donde los problemas suelen resolverse de otras maneras. Pensemos en sagas como el Señor de los Anillos (si bien no es prácticamente medieval), o Harry Potter (que incluye al rico y vasto mundo de la magia en tiempos contemporáneos), por mencionar algunos ejemplos. Un siglo y pico atrás, las novelas futuristas causaban un furor, el deleite de imaginarse un mundo ínfimamente más desarrollado, avivado por el acelerado progreso capitalista (no todas estas novelas eran muy alentadoras, como "1984", de George Orwell).

Sin embargo, no podría decir que la literatura fantástica prima sobre la literatura futurista porque eso sería "reflexionar fuera del recipiente". Depende mucho del gusto de la masa de lectores, del mercado existente, y etcétera. Yo creo que ambas son interesantes y sorprendentes (a pesar de que exista alguno que otro cliché por ahí dando vueltas).

No tengo muchos más comentarios que hacer sobre este relato, aunque animo al autor a continuarlo, y a recomendarle que vea la forma de continuar su idea, para tratar de convertirla en algo más propio y con más dinamismo. Así y todo, está bastante bien.

 _ **Por FHix.**_


	6. Tercer Lugar

_**.**_

 _ **El mundo del fic felicita al ganador del Tercer Lugar del concurso "Sanfic": Chesire Saxofone**_

* * *

DESPEDIDA

La niebla se levantaba ligera y fresca en la oscura madrugada. Por la tierra se esparcía una tenue luz blanca que atravesaba las densas nubes en el horizonte. Mientras que el bosque, que aun permanecía dormido, daba una lúgubre bienvenida a las ponis que se adentraban en la espesura.

La dueña de la granja, una poni terrestre de largas crines carmesí y un pelaje marrón claro, ojos avellana y una Cutiemark con la imagen de tres semillas de trigo, caminaba cabizbaja mientras cargaba sobre su lomo una vieja soga deshilachada y junto a ella la mística, una unicornio que llamaba la atención por ser su cuerpo de un solo matiz purpura. Llevaba sus crines recogidas y vestía una larga falda cuya tela blanca rosaba la tierra seca, además cargaba una antigua alforja negra.

Para la terrestre no había sido fácil encontrarla; pero, una vez Equestria fue liberada del cruel yugo de Discord, las murallas feudos se derribaron y los ponis se mostraron más abiertos a viajar de un lado al otro. Además, los habitantes del poblado estaban asustados y deseaban poder volver a caminar por el bosque con tranquilidad.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que el silbido del viento calló. El ambiente se hizo más ligero a medida que ambas se adentraban en el claro. Era como si todo alrededor de la zona toda la metería hubiese quedado suspendida en un solo instante.

-Hemos llegado ¿no es así?- Dijo la mística

-¿Puede… sentirla?- Dijo la poni con un tono apoco

\- Puedo verla- Contestó mirando hacia el monolito que sobresalía en el centro del claro.

La granjera sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. Tuvo deseos de marcharse en ese instante, pero ya había llegado muy lejos como para dar marcha atrás. La mística entonces, sacó de su alforja un pañuelo manchado con sangre seca y una herradura con filo, se calzó la herradura y se acercó a la grajera. La poni terrestre extendió uno de sus cascos y permitió que la mística realizara un pequeño corte. El pañuelo fue empapado de la sangre que manó de la herida y colocado junto con la soga sobre el monolito.

-Dawn's song. Has recibido justicia por tus actos- Dijo la mística con voz potente- No obstante, es el deseo de todos liberarte de tu deuda. Con la autoridad que me otorga la diosa de la muerte, ordeno que tu alma sea libre por el objeto que te encadenó a este mundo.

La neblina se movió veloz a través de los árboles y se empezó a arremolinar en el claro hasta que la visibilidad se hizo casi nula. Entonces, sobre la roca apareció un resplandor que empezó a tomar una forma equina.

-Aprovéchalo- Dijo la mística mientras se giraba- No todos tienen una segunda oportunidad para decir adiós- luego se marchó.

La terrestre estaba pasmada, su corazón latía veloz mientras se hacia un nudo en su garganta. Lentamente el resplandor se hizo más tenue hasta que pudo ver la figura de una poni adolescente cuya silueta blanca irradiaba luz.

-¿ Dawn's Song?- Preguntó la granjera

-Madre- Contestó la figura con un tono inexpresivo.

La poni no pudo contener las lágrimas. Tuvo deseos de correr a abrazar a su hija una vez más. Pero la mística le había dicho que era muy peligroso si intentaba tocarla o negociar con ella, Podría echarlo todo a perder con el más ligero roce.

-yo… yo… lo lamento tanto mi niña no debí haberte abandonado- Dijo la poni- Yo no tenía idea… estaba tan absorta tratando de sacar adelante la granja que no pude ver lo que sucedía en mi propia familia. Perdóname mi niña.

-No sé si tus acciones necesitan o merecen perdón- Dijo el fantasma con el mismo tono seco- Yo, en cambio, elegí morir. Soy yo quien necesita perdón, debo pagar.

La poni sintió como una puñalada en su corazón la indiferencia de su hija. Pero ya había sido advertida sobre eso.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, tu hermano y todos tus amigos accedieron a dar su sangre para liberarte.

-No, no existe la libertad, aun queda una deuda pendiente.

-Pero buscamos a todos los que conociste. Todos accedieron. No pudo haber faltado ninguno.

-Hay alguien que aun me está esperando en el futuro y ya no podré saldar mi deuda con él…

.

.

… o acaso ¿tú cumplirías por mi?-

Por primera vez, la poni tuvo miedo. No lo había detallado pero el semblante de su querida hija se veía amenazador con aquel gesto inexpresivo y la luz que transformaba sus facciones. Sin embargo, notó por primera vez un dejo de expresión en esa pregunta, o más bien es esa suplica.

-Por tu libertad pagaré- dijo la poni dando un paso al frente. Nunca más volvería a abandonar a su pequeña.

La figura de luz se empezó a descomponer en varios haces de luz que salieron disparados hacia el cielo creando un espectáculo de colores, el cual pudo ser visto en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Al final, cuando la luz se hubo disipado y la niebla empezó a menguar por primera vez desde que Dawn había sido enterrada, un pequeño destello de luz quedó suspendido sobre la roca. Veloz como una flecha, el destello voló hasta atravesar el pecho de la poni. Ella sintió como si su corazón hubiese estado a punto de detenerse. Fue invadida por el miedo al creer que todo había acabado. Pero para su sorpresa el dolor desapareció y su respiración se normalizó. Solo entonces un nombre desconocido se hizo claro en su mente: Little Storm

Ella regresó por el camino llevando en su mente aquel nombre. Estaba meditando su experiencia, cuando pudo ver; sentada junto al camino, a la mística. La unicornio se levantó y acercó sin decir palabra, ella intuyó que la granjera deseaba hablar, por lo que le lanzó una mirada interrogativa.

-ella dijo que debía saldar una deuda ¿Por qué? ¿No íbamos a liberarla?-

-su alma ya está libre o por lo menos su gran mayoría. Mas la huella de su influencia era posible que se extendiese por siglos. Una parte del mundo será distinto a como debió haber sido. Eventualmente ella será libre cuando un nuevo futuro haya sido construido sobre las cenizas que dejó ella. Aunque… si te hace sentir mejor. Creo que fue un buen gesto de su parte que me hubiese pedido solucionar las cosas. No había malicia en su petición. Seguro fue una chica de buen corazón.

-Lo era- Contestó la poni mientras ponía su casco en su pecho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ah por cierto, deberías tratar de saldar esa deuda cuanto antes o quedaras terminaras con una doble atadura- Dijo la mística mientras se marchaba a paso lento.


	7. Tercer Lugar (Reseña)

" **Despedida", [por Chesire Saxofone]**

Lo místico y lo misterioso, lo oculto, lo evidente y lo no tan evidente. Símbolos y mensajes que no se perciben en la primera lectura. Todo ello puede encontrarse en este breve fic, con una historia que por un lado comienza y se cierra, y a la vez puede abrir otra, que aún no se ha escrito.

Todo en este trabajo rezuma un aire de misterio: su contexto, los hechos, el significado de lo relatado y de lo insinuado, los personajes. El lenguaje en clave de la mística, la culpa de la madre y el fantasma de la hija producen preguntas que sólo podemos respondernos con nuestra imaginación. Sería un interesante prólogo para un fanfic que tratara sobre las cosas del Más Allá y del Más Acá, sobre esos puntos donde lo terrenal y lo espiritual se entrecruzan, sobre cómo uno influye sobre él otro y viceversa.

Personalmente, ese tipo de historias siempre me atrae (¿y a quién no?). Hay tantas teorías y especulaciones sobre aquello que hay después de la muerte… pero nadie ha podido volver para explicárnoslo, y creo que por un lado es mejor así. Imagínense lo que sería si supiéramos a ciencia cierta lo que ocurre con nuestra alma al dejar el cuerpo (en el caso de adherir o no al punto de vista de alguna religión).

Por otro lado, el final abierto aumenta la sensación de incertidumbre, aviva el interés por el misterio. ¿Qué pasó antes? ¿Qué va a pasar después? ¿Por qué la protagonista tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer? Te deja enganchado para la continuación, porque naturalmente el ser humano busca explicaciones a aquello que no entiende o que no se le revela completamente.

En cuanto a redacción y gramática, el fic está bien, tiene algunos pequeños errores que bien se podrían corregir con una segunda lectura y consultas a nuestro mejor amigo el Diccionario. Pero más allá de eso, tenemos una historia de amor maternal, de la redención de una madre y tal vez una reflexión sobre nuestros actos en vida para con nuestros seres queridos.

Esperamos que el autor pueda continuar esta historia, ya que tiene una premisa interesante, y nos ha dejado intrigados con su pasado y con su futuro.

 ** _-Por FHix_**


End file.
